Les aventures d'Hakudoushi dans le monde moderne
by chiffre2
Summary: Quand sa soeur Kanna disparait, Naraku envois son fils en renfort. Ce qu'Hakudoushi ignore c'est que c'est le début pour lui d'une grande aventure.
1. Chapter 1

C'était un jour normal au château de Naraku, le grand démon aux longs cheveux noirs vaquais à ses occupations habituels :

Penser à un plan pour tuer Inuyasha

Penser à un plan pour ne plus aimer Kikyo

Penser à un plan pour tuer Kikyo

Chercher de nouvelles techniques de manipulations encore plus efficace

La routine quoi…

**Hummm…………Je me demande ce que mais chers ennemis sont en train de faire en ce moment?**

Pensa-t-il assis sur le plancher propre de son nouveau château. Tout en ce passant une main dans les cheveux, l'homme au teint pale appella la seule personne qui pourrait lui répondre ou plutôt, lui montrer.

« Kanna vient ici!!! »

Il se mit ensuite à attendre sa petite préférée. Il attendit, et attendit et attendit avant de se rappeller qu'il l'avait envoyé en mission récament, quelque chose de simple, juste voler les âmes d'un village entier. Un jeu d'enfant quoi. Pourtant, elle devrait être revenu, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la retenir?

Pendant ce temps…..

Kanna marchait silencieusement en direction du château de son maître, elle avait réussit sa mission avec succès. Fatigué de ses longues heures de marche, la fillette décida de faire une pause et s'assit sur le bord de ce qui semblait être un vieux puit. C'est à ce moment qu'une petite brise fit perdre l'équilibre à la pauvre enfant et que cette dernière tomba dans le puit. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se trouva transporter dans une autre dimenssion….

Au même moment…..

« KANNA!!!!!!!! »

Criait Naraku en faisant les cents pas.

Mais où a-t-elle bien pu passer celle-là??

Ce n'était pas que le grand démon aux cheveux noirs s'inquiétait pour une de ses créations, c'était plutôt qu'il avait besoin d'elle en ce moment et qu'elle n'était pas là…. Trop perdu dans ces pensers, il ne vit pas son « fils » revenir de sa mission et bang, il lui fonca dedans.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de me bousculer de la sorte!!!!!!!!!!! Tu mériterais que je te détruise, te pulvérise ou te torture!!!!! »

Comme ce n'était pas vraiment sa première engueulade, Haku se contenta de croiser les bras et d'attendre que sa passe. Après quinze LONGUES minutes d'insultes, Naraku arrêta enfin de crier et ce dernier jeta un regard………Effrayant sur ca progéniture et en souriant, il murmura :

« Mais pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt? »

Le démon aux yeux mauves eut alors un mouvement de recule…

« Heu……Maitre?…… »

Mais avant que ce dernier ne puisse continuer sa phrase, son père l'intérompie.

« Haku, rends-toi utilise et ramène moi ta fugeuse de sœur… Je ne sais pas où elle est mais je ne peux plus sentir son aura alors je t'ordonne de la retrouver. Ne prends pas trop ton temps, sinon….. »

Hakudoushi arca un sourcil.

« Mais, il me semble que j'ai déjà ramené Kagura aujourd'hui non? »

Lui faisant maintenant dos, l'homme aux cheveux de jaie lui répondit d'un ton qui traduisait sa colère :

« Je ne parle pas de cette idiote de Kagura… »

« Ha. Alors vous avez fait une nouvelle création? »

« Mais non imbécile!!!! Je te parle de ta petite sœur Kanna!!! »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis, on entendit le rire du gamin qui s'escalffait sur le planché du château.

« HAHAHAHA!!!! Comment avez-vous fait votre compte pour que Kanna, la démone qui ne ressent rien fasse une fugue? HAHAHAHA »

Dès qu'il vit la tête que lui faisait son maitre, le jeune démon se tu. Les yeux habituellement noires de Naraku avaient passé de leur couleur habituel à un rouge sang qui n'annoncait rien de bon… Avant qu'il ne finisse en chair à paté, le garcon aux cheveux roses tenta de se rattraper.

« ….Heu, je veux dire……Que c'est drole qu'elle se soit sauver, comme sa je vais enfin pouvoir la voir se faire punir quand je vais vous la ramener………..Hahaha………………Mais………………………Sans rire……………..Avez-vous fait quelque chose pour qu'elle fasse une fugue?……………Je sais pas moi…………Est-ce que vous avez tenté de l'agresser?………. Pas que je pense que vous êtes un pédophile…………C'est juste que Kanna……est……………………………………………………….Mignonne?………….Et……….J'imagine que comme vous êtes avec elle tout le temps ben……………………………….»

Maintenant, une aura rouge entourait le grand démon qui fixait toujours Hakudoushi de ses yeux de sangs.

« Haku, pars tout de suite avant que je ne décide de mettre un terme à ta pitoyable existance. »

Voyant que son père bien aimé ne plaisentait pas, le petit garcon obéit et partit à la recherche de Kanna.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Juste pour t'énerver

Bon……Sa fait combien de temps que je suis partie déjà? Ha oui! Deux jours…..Naraku va me tuer……. Je hais ce type…. Mais pour ma survie je crois que je devrais commencer les recherches.

En soupirant, le jeune démon se leva en s'appuyant sur sa lance. D'un pas décidé, il se rendit au village ou Kanna avait pour mission de voler les âmes de tout le monde. Peut-être resterait-il un survivant qui pourrait lui dire ou était sa sœur avant qu'il ne le tue. Une fois arrivé, il constata avec désespoir que cette dernière avait VRAIMENT bien rempli sa mission. Elle avait aspiré l'âme de tout le monde et même celle des animaux…

« Mais pourquoi elle ne peut pas être plus paresseuse? Sa m'aiderais…… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer plus longtemps son monologue, Inugang arriva.

« Chouette……J'avais justement besoin de CA. »

Grogna le gamin aux cheveux roses. Sans dire quoique se soit, il tourna les talons et se mit à marcher rapidement. Il n'avait pas peur d'Inuyasha et de ses crétins de coéquipiers mais si il se battait contre eux il perdrait du temps et le temps jouait contre lui. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme il l'aurait voulut…

« HAKUDOUSHI!!!! Que fais-tu ici sale petite peste?! Tu as quelque chose en tête, avous-le!!! »

Et là, comme à son habitude sa copine se mit à hurler, avec un air inquiet :

« Inuyasha! »

Haku, quant à lui se retenait pour ne pas les tuer juste pour leur stupidité.

« T'es vraiment bête le Hanyo, je fou rien! J'ai pas le droit de marcher maintenant? »

Ce fut ensuite au tour du moine de s'en mêler. Il prit même un ton de voix dramatique…

« Si on te laisse marcher, tu tuera encore et encore….. Combien d'innocents y perdront leur vie? »

Avec un long soupire et en serra les poings comme pour retenir sa rage meurtrière, Hakudoushi continua sa route jusqu'à se qu'il arrive à un espèce de puis. Il allait le contourner quand il entendit les autres idiots derrière lui s'écrier :

« HAHA! Maintenant je sais se que tu veux faire!!! Tu vas rentrer dans se puis qui même a une autre dimension dans un monde moderne ou il n'y a pas de démon pour pouvoir contrôler le monde car tu sera le seul avec des pouvoirs! »

« Inuyasha!!! »

La démon aux yeux mauves oublia alors les ordres de son maitre, cette situation était bien trop amusante pour qu'il n'en tire pas avantage. Avec un petit sourire sadique, il lui répondit :

« J'avais l'intention de passer à coter mais je crois que j'ai une meilleur idée. »

D'un geste, il sauta dans le puis et cria à Inucoo, avant de disparaître :

« Juste pour t'énerver!!! »

(Désoler pour le retard je ne sais pas si vous êtes nombreux à lire cette saga mais review ou pas review je compte la continuer)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : WTF!!!!

La dernière à laquelle s'était attendu Hakudoushi en sautant dans le puits s'était qu'il se passe VRAIMENT quelque chose. À sa grande surprise, au moment où il allait toucher le sol…. Il continua a tomber dans le néant et la dernière chose qu'il dit avant de s'évanouir fut :

« S'est quoi cette MERDEEEEEEEEEE …. »

Et puis plus rien. Que le noir profond. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le gamin vit qu'il était toujours dans le puits, se qui le surpris énormément.

« ….. Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis évanouis?! On est toujours dans ce même foutu puits! (sa rime Hakudoushi le poète) Si Inucoo m'ont vu dans les pommes s'en est fini de ma réputation… »

D'un mouvement brusque, ce dernier se releva et se gratta la tête. Il avait toujours honte de lui-même. Faisant fit du danger (moi je dirais plus humiliation mais comme s'est l'histoire d'Haku ben pensons comme Haku) qui l'attendait sûrement en haut, Inuyasha et ses compagnons ne devaient pas être loin, ce dernier fit un bond et remonta à la surface. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, il put voir quelques petits changement au niveau du décor. Des machines métalliques roulante, de GROSSES huttes, des gens avec des habits bizarres et un sol sans herbes à certains endroits. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Haku était totalement perdu. (Pour ceux qui auraient voulu voir son visage, ben il devait ressembler à sa : OO) Après 30 minutes d'immobilité totale, le démon aux cheveux roses (sa fait tellement evil sa xD, the pink haired demon) fut sortit de sa rêverie par des bruit venant du puits. S'était Inuyasha et ses amis!!! Ils étaient plus nombreux et si il se faisait prendre ici il ne saurait comment se défendre dans cet environnement hostile.

**Haku!!! Espèce d'imbécile!!! Bouge de là si tu tiens à ta vie!!**

Et Hakudoushi écouta sa conscience (drôle de conscience…) et partit en courant vers ce qui semblait être une rue. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à ce que BANG, en plein dans une vielle madame. Trop pressé pour la tuer ou même lui répondre, le garçon aux yeux mauves s'apprêtait à partir lorsque cette dernière l'attrapa par le bras et s'exclama :

« Dis-moi petit, tu ne serais pas Joe Boulduc (riez pas, à 11h30 du soir s'est le meilleur nom que j'ai pu trouver) par hasard? S'est que, s'est un des nouveau membre de notre groupe de soutien, tout le monde attend après lui et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit s'est un original et en te voyant et bien j'ai cru que…. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Haku prit du temps à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire mais quand la petite lumière s'alluma, son humeur n'était pas belle à voir.

**Comment ca je suis un original?! Elle ne s'est vraiment pas regarder la vielle.**

Il allait répliquer quelque chose d'horriblement méchant (tellement méchant que je ne peux même pas l'écrire) lorsqu'il eut une idée de génie.

« Oui oui, s'est moi madame. Je suis….Heu….. Joye Foulmuc? Ouais, s'est ca, s'est moi. »

**Inucoo ne penseront jamais me trouver parmi les humains je dois jouer le jeu…. Mais, s'est quoi un groupe de soutient?**

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui poser la question, la vielle dame l'entraînait vers une de ses grandes huttes. Lorsqu'ils furent arriver, (une chance qu'ils ont pas prit l'ascenseur xD, Haku dans un ascenseur sa sa doit être comic) une meute de personnes se ruèrent vers lui et criant : Bonjour Joe, on t'aime Joe, bienvenu parmi nous Joe etc…

« WTF!? »

S'exclama Haku avant que son espace personnelle soit envahit par des calins.


End file.
